


Breakwall Part Five

by Domino_Darkwolf



Series: Breakwall [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sam Winchester Has a Girlfriend, Series, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, To Be Continued, a little plot in this one, whose more of a fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/pseuds/Domino_Darkwolf
Summary: Sam and Nora awake with something stiff between them.





	Breakwall Part Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiscesPenName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/gifts).



> This chapter gets a mite plotty, but if you're here for the steamy details I've put them before the boring old story stuff ;)

His strong, bare arm was draped around her when she woke up. She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper against him and his warmth, relishing the comfort his sleeping embrace brought.

_Don’t get too attached, she reminded herself for the hundredth time since their first night together. This one belongs to the road._

But the thought vanished when she surrendered to the present moment and its warmth.

Sam stirred against her, hummed into her hair. She curled her arms around his, pinning the muscled limb against her.

_Not yet._

He shifted, stretched his legs, then fell back against her.

“Mornin’,” he whispered sleepily, and squeezed her in a hug.

“It is, isn’t it?” Nora said with a satisfied sigh. “Too bad I’m too comfortable to do anything about it.”

Sam huffed an airy laugh, then yawned and stretched around her. There was a noticeable bulge that nugged the underside of her ass, and she giggled.

“Well hello there, Mister Winchester.” She pivoted her hips, dug her lower half against him. “I see _someone_ here is wide awake.”

Sam’s face flushed a bright pink as his cheeks took on a sheepish smile.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and pulled back from her a bit. “It’s, ah…”

Nora cut him off.

“It’s fine.” She half rolled, half pushed herself around to face him, keeping a slight comfort distance between them. “It’s normal, it's early and there’s no coffee yet.” She watched relaxation pull away the tension in his eyes. “However.” With her right hand she reached out and tentatively cupped his erection. “You don't want to just ignore him.” Gentle squeeze, and Sam’s jaw tensed. “Do you?”

Her gaze held on his face, gaging his reaction as she stroked him above his boxer shorts. When his eyes fluttered and rolled back and his mouth dropped into a soft “o”, she put pressure into it. A groan of a sigh flittered from his lips, an invitation to proceed.

Nora slipped her hand up and over the boxer’s waistband, then dipped it back down to take his stiff cock in a solid grasp. His breath hardened hot against her face as she stroked his length in a slow, firm cadence. A hum of approval rose with her increase in pace, and Nora smiled.

She sat up then, rolling Sam onto his back as she settled on her knees between his legs. Her hand broke its grasp on his cock to free it from its constraints, pulling the boxers down to his thighs. She took it again, slid it between her fingers as she settled herself between him, and arched her head down. Her eyes lifted to his face, her lips bloomed into a grin when she saw him biting his lip.

Holding her grip still at the base, Nora brought her lips to the tip and kissed it, slow and sucking, then circled it with the tip of her tongue. A rumbling moan spilled from his lips when she licked the length of his long, hard shaft with the back of her tongue from tip to the tender spot below. She licked the length up, holding at the tip with a sucking kiss, then dipped him between her lips. She curled her tongue along the underside of his cock, conturing to the shape of him, and pulled him in as far as her gag-reflex would allow. What didn't quite fit she made up the difference for by stroking with her hand, sucking and jerking in time, up and down, slow and hot.

With her free hand she traced the sensitive valley between leg and loin with her fingertips, and his hips trembled. Still sucking, she graced her fingers to his balls and gently cupped them in her hand. Sam gasped when she squeezed, then exhaled a soundless moan. The rise and fall of his chiseled chest quickened as she worked her lips and her tongue and her hand over his shaft.  
Pace increased, a finger strayed to his taint where pressure was applied. His hips bucked up in response, a moan rumbled in his throat. Her finger messaged the tender spot as her lips and tongue and mouth slid up and down his enormous cock.

Sam grunted a long, tittering moan, and his hips and legs trembled.

“God!” He called out, muted by the moan that came with it. His breath hitched, his hips bucked up again, sending himself a little too far down her throat. She quietly gagged, pulled back with watery eyes, but didn’t release him. Not quite. When she did, it was for less than a handful of seconds, long enough for her to spit onto his cock. She stroked the natural lubricant around him with her hand as she teased the tip with her tongue, swirling it around in slow, tight circles.

Another moan escaped Sam’s lips, this one low and long, lost in escalating pleasure. Nora teased her lips down back over him, curling her tongue on the underside of his shaft again in a slow slide. Then she sucked upwards, squeezed his balls in her fingers, balancing the acts in perfect harmony. Her pace increased with vigor this time, her head bobbing slightly with each thrust.

“I’m…” Sam panted, his eyes squeezed shut, words seizing along with his body. “I’m gonna…”

The words halted, his release finishing his thought with an exclamation point. Nora stilled her mouth as his warm, salty seed poured forth. She kept a steady stroke at his base, and a gentle pressure on his sack and taint until his terse unfolded into comfort, and his climax had come to a slow halt.

Nora swallowed deep, trying not to shudder at the texture, but it was better than holding it in to spit out later. She rose, slowly released her grip on Sam’s goods, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. His eyes were still closed, his chest rising and falling hard, his breath staggered but stabilizing.

“Holy shit,” he said in a euphoric exhale, and Nora smiled.

“ _Now_ I’ll get coffee,” she said, scooting back between Sam’s legs and off the foot of the bed. He cracked an eye open to give her a dopey, endorphin drunk smile, and exhaled a laugh.

“‘Kay,” was all he could get out in the midst of his quest to regain breath, then sunk further into the pillows than Nora thought possible.

A smile touched her big blue eyes as she padded her way into the kitchen to perform her morning rituals. She sang as she set about making the coffee, belting out _Killer Queen_ as she let Hendrix into the back yard. She rinsed her mouth with cold water straight from the bathroom tap, turned her tune to _What I Got_ after Hendrix had been let back in, and kept it up while she fed the dog and poured two cups of fresh coffee.

Singing wasn’t an abnormality in Nora’s household, but it felt different this day. Her songs were always alive, but this had more color to it. More warmth, and her soul shone for a split second before;

_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here._

She chuckled inwardly at her dark comparison to falling in love and carried the steaming mugs across the kitchen.

_Live in the moment_ , she allowed herself as she arranged a smile just for Sam and entered the bedroom.

In the handful of moments she had been gone, everything had gone gray, and not just outside. The room had been sucked of hue from the inside out, like a sinister whirlpool, and Sam was at the epicenter. Sitting at the side of the bed with a grimace, his was jaw set tight, eyes shuttered. He dug at a temple with his casted hand, his good hand clad over his brow.

“Are you okay?”

An automatic response if she’d ever heard herself speak. Clearly he was not.

“Mmhmm,” he hum-grumbled, giving a short, absent jerk of his head.

“Bullshit.” Nora disposed the mugs on the dresser by the door and fluttered to his side. “Headache?”

A low groan rattled in his throat before he could give her a sharp nod.

“Want me to run over to the store and grab some aspirin?” She sat with a feathery sink, careful not to rock the careful position he had stuck himself in.

“Mm, no,” he grunted before sucking in a sharp through his teeth. “Not that kind of headache.”

Nora’s brows fell, empathy tore at her heart. She wanted to reach out and touch him, offer him the comfort of her arms, but this was not that kind of pain, she saw. Yet.

“I have weed,” she haltingly suggested, an offer Sam declined with an abrupt shake of his head. “I didn’t think so, but I’d be a shitty host if I didn’t put it out there.”

The comment was meant to prompt a laugh, a small one at least, but the crease in his brow only deepened. It was when a hard moan rolled through gritted teeth that she realized his face contorted not because of a mistimed joke, but because of a swell in pain.

“I don’t want to keep bothering you,” she told him, quiet and understanding. “Please, just tell me what I can do and I’ll leave you alone.” She put a hand on the bedside, palm up, an open invitation for him to take. “Or not.”

“I… ‘mmghh…” A sob lodged in his throat where it transformed into a broken yell, and a fat bead of blood slipped from his nose.

“Jesus!” Nora muttered in surprise, instantly regretting the panicked intonation. “Sam…”

From the floor she scooped up her semi-clean shirt from the previous day, intending to thrust it under his nose, but before she could reach him, he teetered forward. Half limp with vertigo, Sam’s body slipped in slow motion to the floor. Nora lashed out and grabbed his right arm above the cast’s end with both hands, managing to soften the fall and prevent a rebreak. 

Anguish spilled through a hagered gasp, and the pit of Nora’s stomach clenched. She slipped down, fitted her small stature under his arm, and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her bare feet planted fast on the wood floor, and she threw all of her might into lifting him. Alone, though, it was like trying to move a moose.

Sam leaned into her and lifted a shaky leg to help, and together they half rose, half flopped back up onto the bed.

And then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.

Sam sat upright but slouched, ran a hand through his hair and an arm under his nose to swipe away the blood. His body trembled with the receding tides of pain, and sighed at the exhaustion that it had left on his shores.

Nora parted her lips to speak, but she didn’t know what to say. She pursed them, readjusted her legs sideways, and took a timid sip of his aura.

And she gasped at what she touched.

Raw pain that transcended physical boundaries. Excruciating pain had lanced his head, but his soul was on fire.

“Sam…” she started, but again words evaded her.

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. And then, without warning, nothing was fine.

Powered by panic, Sam jerked up to his feet, eyes wide, headache forgotten. He spun around, eyes sweeping about the bed and the nightstand.

“Where’s my phone?” His head tilted towards the floor. “I need to call Dean.”

He crouched to rifle through a rumpled pair of blue jeans. When nothing turned up, he felt frantic around the floor, turning over yesterday’s discarded clothes and lifting the bedskirts.

“Sam,” Nora tried gently, but if he heard, he pretended not to. He stood and gave the room another frantic sweep.

“I need to call Dean,” he reiterated, and ran his good hand through his hair. Tense lines dug into his forehead, his chest and shoulders rose and fell with urgency. Nora wanted nothing more than to still his sharpened nerves; to take his hand and pull him into her, to coax him back to bed where she would hold him until the unease ebbed. But she knew there was nothing doing. They knew each other biblically, but in heart and mind there was still so much to learn. So much trust to earn or spend.

Time was a nice thought, but Nora didn’t think it was likely to favor her. Not when it came to Sam.

“I think it’s charging in the living room,” she told him, keeping her voice from cracking under the weight gathering in her chest.

She drew in a deep breath as he disappeared with heavy footfalls that caught Hendrix’s attention. It had been a fun weekend, anyway. At the time, she didn’t really believe she would get any more than that.


End file.
